


He?

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (it’s only teen cause I say fuck), Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gender Identity, Gender-Fluid Squip, human!squip, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Squip is struggling and can’t figure out why. Jeremy and Michael help Squip figure out not only more about themself but Squip finds out how great friends they are. Enjoy.





	He?

"What did he say?" Michael questioned.

"He said he didn't care what we get for dinner!" Jeremy yelled across the room.

Squip flinched at the statement. To anyone normal it would have been because of the much louder tone but for Squip it was something else, they just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Jeremy looked back and noticed the odd demeanor of their old supercomputer.

"Hey you okay man?"

The Squip internally cringed, but managed a response, " Yes, I just am not feeling well I suppose."

Jeremy jumped into a panic, "Oh my god are you sick? Can you get sick? Michael, Squip's sick!" Jeremy jumped up and began checking for symptoms, hand against the forehead, checking for a pale color, and also frantic questions.

"No no," Squip chuckled and pushed away Jeremy gently. "Not physically feel bad, emotionally."

"Oh," Jeremy quirked, moving away. "What is it?"

"That's the thing, I. I don't exactly know, it's not been constant and it's quite confusing."

"Well do you have an idea of what...."

"You're sick! I told you he needed a jacket yesterday. Just because he doesn't function the same as us doesn't mean he's not susceptible to illness." Michael ranted.

He.

Him.

Man.

The Squip felt their skin crawl.

He. Him. Man.

He. _Him_. _He_. **Him**. **_He_**.

"I need to take a walk." The Squip pronounced as Jeremy told Micheal he was fine.

They both looked on with worried eyes as the Squip walked out the front door.

It was about 5 minutes until both teens said "Fuck it" and went after the Squip.

They found him(?) a few blocks down, strolling slowly.

"Squip there you are. We're sorry if we said or did anything, we just want to make sure you're...."

"I don't think I am a male."

The two best friends paused as the black haired Squip looked down nervously.

There were a few moments of silence until Michael voiced a question.

"So are you female now or nonbinary?"

The Squip looked up at Michael with adoring eyes. "I--I'm not sure. For the most part I feel male but sometimes the he/him pronoun feels uncomfortable."

"You might be Gender-fluid."

The Squip sent Jeremy a confused look at his comment.

"Let's head back and I can explain."

\--------

The Squip stared at the iPhone screen in front of them. It explained a lot of how they felt.

"So essentially, I identify with different genders with a non-binary base, depending on my physiological preference during that time."

"In big terms yes, does that sound about right?"

The Squip looked back at the options and descriptions on the gender identity website. They nodded.

"So you don't feel male today sooo,"

"Them."

Michael nodded at his question being answered and saved the information.

Jeremy swiped his phone back and opened another page on it.

"What are you doing?" Squip asked looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Oh I'm ordering pronoun bracelets. It's a couple silver cuffs with different pronouns on each and you can wear whichever one you feel you are that day." Jeremy gestured to the image.

"Jeremy you don't have to..."

"Shush, I'm doing it because I want to," Jeremy reasoned and clicked order. "It should be here in a few days."

Jeremy felt arms wrap around his neck and his face in the Squip's shoulder.

"Thank you,"

Jeremy smiled and squeezed The Squip, soon Michael exclaimed loudly.

"I wanna join!" making a big group hug with the Squip in the middle. Sadly the moment was broken by the doorbell.

"Oh yeah pizza!"

Michael grabbed his wallet off the counter and paid.

They all gathered in the living room and watched tv the rest of the time. The Squip was glad they became human.


End file.
